


rush of intensity

by pollitt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rush of intensity</p>
            </blockquote>





	rush of intensity

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mav and Data for the beta

The scar at John’s shoulder is tender--the still-healing skin feels raw and bright.

Earlier, Sherlock’s long, strong fingers had gripped his shoulders tight, a bloom of arousal spreading across Sherlock’s chest and neck, his head thrown back against the pillow leaving his throat exposed like some raptured, ravished god.

John had watched the shift of muscle and skin as Sherlock had whispered, almost breathlessly, “John.” He had felt the prickle of sweat at the small of his back, the crease of his thigh, when Sherlock’s own thigh pressed tight against his hip.

This thing, them, is still new--still forming and coming together and growing--and John still finds himself awestruck at how completely Sherlock will give himself over, his ever-analytical, ever-observant mind yielding to impulse and emotion.

And to touch.

Sherlock's thumb brushes over John's shoulder and at John's involuntary wince, Sherlock comes back to himself--eyes focusing, and John can see the realization come almost instantly.

'It's alright,' he starts to say, but the words are halted as Sherlock’s tongue replaces his fingers, tracing the outline of the scar, uttering words John can't decipher, and sending every nerve ending on edge in its level of tenderness.

John dips his head, catching Sherlock’s clever mouth with his own.


End file.
